Harry Potter and the Rise of Cordelia
by Lady Cordelia Black
Summary: What would happen if Cordelia suddenly found herself inside a world she never knew existited? Why does she have amnesia? Will she fall in love and will Harry fall for her? What is the truth behind her forgotten past?
1. Her Adventure Begins!

**Harry Potter and the Rise of Cordelia**

Cordelia Bay looked around her large 1920's themed bedroom and smiled when she saw the single Harry Potter poster standing out and clashing with the decor. She had always liked the Harry Potter series and one time even wrote 'GRYFFINDOR' across her red nails in gold nail art paint. If you asked her she would say she was a major nerd. The reasons were she had every Harry Potter book and movie, she had gotten the house ties and house vests for no real reason, she could recite the **entire **scene between Tom Marvolo Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets book and movie, and more importantly she knew everything about each character and could tell you anything you wanted to know. She walked down to the living room, being 17 she still lived with her parents, and put in The Deathly Hollows part 1. Suddenly the door bell rang and she answered it to find a man who strangely resembled Aberforth Dumbledore from the Deathly Hollows part 2.

"May I help you?"

"Yes," he said in a cracking voice, "I'm looking for miss Cordelia Bay."

"That's me," she replied brightly, "What do you need?"

He handed her a choker necklace with the Hogwarts coat-of-arms hanging from it and smiled.

"Excuse me, but what is this?"

"Something that'll take you to your favorite place," he said cryptically.

Cordelia watched as he left and mutterd,

"Cryptic much?"

She returned inside and decided to put on the necklace because it looked pretty damn awesome. She looked at the clock and stopped her movie. She sighed and got into her yellow camero with the black racing stripe (A/N: Think Bumblebee from the 2009 Transformers movie) and said to herself,

"Well here we go. Time to face reality and put up with the jerks I call friends."

Cordelia drove to the mall her friends were meeting her at. When she got into the parking lot she turned off the car and muttered,

"Here we go. Three, two, one."

When she spoke the word 'one' she felt as if she was being forced through a small tube, which did not help her claustrophobia at all. Little did she know that her life was about to be changed for ever.


	2. Meeting the Golden Trio!

Chapter two: Meeting the Golden Trio?

Ugh. What happened, Cordelia thought.

"Who is she," a male voice asked.

"Don't know. She should be waking up," another male voice said.

"Honestly, Ronald! Don't poke her," an exasperated female voice said.

Slowly Cordelia opened her eyes and saw a pair of emerald green eye staring back at her. She blinked and thought,

Such pretty eyes.

"Ron, Hermione! She woke up!"

Both rushed over to where she and Harry were. The only other red-head smiled and said,

"Hey! She's got red hair too! Wicked!"

"Ron, a lot of people have red hair."

"She's the first one outside of my family that I've met with red hair that isn't Tonks! So sue me!"

Cordelia looked around and saw she was inside a tent. Ron waved a hand in front of her face and said,

"Hello? You there? Bloody hell, this girl can zone out!"

"Ron, she's probably just thinking."

"I dunno Harry. Her face looks kinda like Crabb and Goyle's in class."

Cordelia snapped out of it and asked,

"What year is it?"

"1998. I think you may have amnesia. Do you remember your name," Hermione asked.

"It's Cordelia. Who are all of you?"

"You think she's a muggle?"

"Quite possably. When I looked at her after she woke up she didn't go like 'Your Harry Potter' and go all fangirl on me."

"What if Hermione's right? What if she has amnesia? What will we do with her?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied,

"Well, Ron, we can't leave her out here to fend for herself. That would be inhuman."

"Not to mention she might get captured by Death Eaters."

"So it's decided then. She'll stay with us until we know at least something about her," Harry said.

Hermione ran to get something and told them,

"We should see if she can do magic because if she can we can teach her some dueling spells."

Harry and Ron nodded in reply. Hermione then walked to Cordelia and handed her a wand. It was willow with unicorn mane it's length was 14 and a half inches.

"Go on, try it," Hermione gently prodded.

Cordelia grabbed it and felt her fingers getting warm.

"I think that one chose her," Ron said.

"She's a witch. We should wait until tomorrow to teach her the spells," Hermione said

"Yeah, that would be best," Harry agreed nodding.

"Okay, now that we know that can you please tell me who you are?"

"Oh yeah! I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you Cordelia."

"Same here."

Hermione helped her up and thought,

It's too bad she can't remember who she was. It's a shame, I could finally had another girl to talk to about my feelings for Ron.


End file.
